


Plus One

by foodie2468



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodie2468/pseuds/foodie2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley needs a date for Abby and Sarah's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not writing for a while. Blame the three papers I have due at the end of this semester (aka in a couple of weeks) along with exams. To make up for lack of updates, I typed up this story extremely quickly. Hopefully it helps tide you over until I can update my other works.

“I need a date.” 

There is a slight pause from the other end of the line. Then, “Kelley?” 

Kelley huffed and hopped over to the counter, awkwardly juggling the phone in one hand and the carton of almond milk in the other while trying to keep weight off her foot, “Abby is finally getting married to Sarah…which she took forever to do by the way…and I need a plus one.” 

The defender made it to the counter and deposited the carton onto the cluttered surface. Pressing the phone harder against her ear, she unscrewed the cap and poured a healthy amount into a mug. 

“You want me to go with you to Abby’s wedding?” 

She set the carton down and grabbed the package of cookies, “Yeah. It’ll be great. Sun. Sand. Booze.” Swiping up her snack, she hobbled back toward the living room and her designated hangout spot for the past few months – her couch. “Come on, Solo, you know you want to.” 

Hope sighed, “Kel…” 

“What? Everyone is going. Alex. Syd. Me.” Paying more attention to sneaking out a cookie instead of where she was going, she accidentally bumped into the back of the couch. A jolt of pain ricocheted through her ankle and up her leg, causing a hiss to slip past her lips. 

“Kelley, are you ok?” worry weaved into the voice. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m good.” It hurt. A lot. There might have been a smidgeon of tears. 

“Are you moving around?” 

“No.” She collapsed onto the couch, her foot automatically kicking up onto the armrest. 

“Liar.” She could picture Hope’s unamused face, “You shouldn’t be moving around so much.” 

“I needed cookies. Scream 4 is about to start, and I can’t watch it without a snack.” 

“Couldn’t someone get them for you?” 

“Who? Casper the friendly ghost?” She dunked a cookie into the almond milk and popped it into her mouth. Delicious. 

“Where’s your mom?” 

“Home. There’s only so long mother and daughter can co-exist before there’s bloodshed.” She happily munched on the cookie, fingers slyly diving in for another. 

“You’re by yourself?” 

“It’s fine, Hope. Contrary to popular belief, I’m not a kid. I can take care of myself.” Crumbs fell into the mug. 

“Kelley, you’re on your couch eating cookies and milk while watching a slasher movie.” 

“Your point?” cookies and milk were awesome. “So, the wedding. Since I’m in New York and you’re out there, we can meet up at the airport when we get in. Take a cab to the hotel or something. Or we could just meet at the hotel.” 

Another sigh, “Kelley, I’m not going.” 

She chuckled, “Sure, Hope. You’re not going to Abby’s wedding.” She rolled her eyes, “I’ll look up flights in a bit, and we can coordinate. I can’t wait to see what Sarah’s wearing. Abby is going to flip.” 

“Kelley.” Her tone was firmer, “I’m not going to the wedding.” 

“Wait…what?” she sat up straighter, “What do you mean you’re not going?” Hope was serious. 

“I’m not going.” 

“It’s Abby and Sarah’s wedding. The whole team is going.” 

“I’m not.” 

“But, this makes no sense.” She blinked, “You’re my plus one.” 

“Take someone else. Or go stag. Hell, I’m sure Alex will go with you.” 

“But, I wanted you to go with me.” She pouted, “I haven’t seen you in a long time, Hope. This was going to be our chance to…”she trailed off, her dreams of reconnecting with the tall keeper vanishing in a puff of depressed smoke. 

“You’ll still have fun if I’m not there. Make sure to take pictures and send them to me. I’m sure Syd will be up for a few candids.” 

Kelley clutched the phone, lips pursing, “Hope, why aren’t you going?” 

“I can’t. I have a lot to do. No time.” 

“No time for Abby and Sarah? For their wedding? Do you know how long we’ve been waiting for this?” 

“I might have an idea.” Hope deadpanned. 

Hope had known Abby far longer than Kelley had, “Then you should know how monumental this is. I mean, Hope…they want you there.” 

“I just can’t swing it this time.” 

Kelley’s voice dropped, “ _I_ want you there.” 

A shaky breath, “Kel…” 

“Hope,” Kelley curled in on herself, “I miss you. I’ve been stuck in New York with this stupid ankle and I can’t see anyone or do anything. I’m not going to be at camp. I can’t play. I…” she gulped, the prick of tears teasing the corners of her eyes, “I wanted to see you.” 

Hope’s voice took on a tone that sent a burst of warmth into Kelley’s belly followed by a shock of cold down her spine, “Kel…I miss you, too. I know that it’s hard being injured but…” 

“No, Hope.” She closed her eyes, “It’s not about being injured. Ok, it is, but not completely. It’s…it’s about you. I miss you.” 

Hope grew silent. 

After a few moments, Kelley spoke up, “What is so important that you are bailing on me and the wedding?” 

“I told you, Kelley.” 

“Yeah, you said you’re busy. You have time to switch your calendar around, Hope.” Her voice rose, “Is this because of Jerramy? Does he not want you to go?” 

“No, this has nothing to do with Jerramy.” 

“Are you sure? Because if he’s stopping you from,” 

“Kelley!” Hope cut her off, “Jerramy doesn’t care if I go to Abby’s wedding or not.” 

“Then why?” 

“Because,” an irritated exhale, “because of you.” 

“Me?” The surprise lifted her head and snapped open her eyes. She sensed Hope wanting to clam up. “Hope?” 

“I can’t do this, Kelley.” 

“Do what? We’re not doing anything. Except probably getting drunk on a beach in Hawaii and taking embarrassing photos of our teammates.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

Kelley swallowed hard. She did know. “Hope.” 

“I have to go. Leo’s barking and I need to take him for a walk.” 

“Hope,” Kelley half yelled. 

The line was silent from Hope’s end, but she didn’t hang up. 

Kelley’s voice trembled, “We need to talk about this.” 

“We’ve already said everything that needs to be said. Focus on getting healthy, and have fun in Hawaii.” The line disconnected. 

“Damn it.” Kelley threw the phone, the small piece of plastic bouncing against the floor. 

Suddenly the cookies and milk didn’t look so great. 

She’d lost her appetite.


End file.
